


Chasing Marshall Lee

by IIPermafrostII



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canada, Comedy, Drama, Eventual shameless smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shameless Smut, Yup I also just tagged Canada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIPermafrostII/pseuds/IIPermafrostII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HIATUS. (might be discontinued, I haven't decided yet) It had taken nearly a year to convince his parents to let him go to University in a different country. Now, after arriving in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Bubba Gumball is pretty sure he's ready for anything the city of hills and ocean has to throw at him. Except maybe, Marshall Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. City of Hills and Bad Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [21lillian21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/21lillian21/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Le Café Rouge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857049) by [21lillian21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/21lillian21/pseuds/21lillian21). 



Nova Scotia, Canada's Ocean Playground! Home of Halifax, the city with its arms open to the ocean and its mind open to learning and higher education. It could also be called Halifax, city of hills!  
Panting, one young man with brightly pink dyed hair took a moment to collect his breath on one of Halifax's legendary hills.

“Goodness!” He set a hand to his chest and looked longingly towards the top of the street. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked back down the hill and then watched dejectedly as a woman wearing very tall heels marched past him up the hill like she did it every day – he realized very quickly that she probably did.

Bubba Gumball was new to Halifax, nineteen years old, he'd been accepted into one of the city's many world renown universities and was doing his level best to get himself acquainted with the city. And unfortunately, its hills. At least, with all the hills he wouldn't have to worry about his sweet tooth effecting his waist line.  
Breath gathered at least, the tall young man righted himself, adjusted the bag hanging from his shoulder and continued up the rather steep street, eyes on the old, clock tower sitting (on an even higher hill) above him.

Bubba, eager to learn as much as he could about the new city he'd be living in for presumably the next four years, had set about exploring the very day after he'd moved in. The first day had been spent saying good bye to his parents and sister (who'd flown up with him) and promising to call each night and to keep up with his studies and to get into as little trouble as possible.  
He had checked out the farmers market on the harbour – supporting local business was simply a students duty. He'd breathed in the sights and smells of the Public Gardens – truly a beautiful place had decided to end the afternoon with viewing the Clock Tower and Citadel. Unfortunately he hadn't realized the challenge he would face in getting up to it.

Reaching the top of the street, he flung his arms high into the air in celebration. He had CONQUERED the hill that was Prince Street! Success!  
Now he just had to... Climb the stairs to get onto the hill that had the clock tower on it and then he'd have to walk further up the hill to see the famed Citadel... Perhaps he would explore the Clock Tower and Citadel tomorrow. 

That evening, Bubba sat in his dorm room, once again looking the through the “welcome” package the University had left in his room when he moved in. It contained information and maps for Halifax, menu's for popular take out restaurants, a few condoms, the local weekly paper... Everything a new student needed to get by.  
He felt good here. The city was small compared to what he was used to, but the people were friendly, it was easy to get around and he felt welcome. Classes started in a few days and he was just as eager to get to those as he was to know his new city.  
It felt good to finally be out from under his parents roof – he'd be the first to admit that his parents were way over protective. It had taken nearly a year to convince them to let him go to the Canadian East Coast for school. But convince them he had and now that he was here, he certainly wasn't going to disappoint them or himself.  
Organizing the papers in his desk and tossing the condoms into the stand beside his bed, Bubba looked out the window and smiled at the nice looking street outside. He was nervous of course, but everything felt wonderful and he knew he was ready for whatever Halifax had to throw at him. 

Of course, even the most careful of parents couldn't prepare their children for everything.

~

“YEAH! Tuesday night Karaoke at the Fickle Frogs ladies and gents! It doesn't get any better than this!” The DJ was of course referring to the pair of drunken guys loudly singing Gangam style to the best of their ability despite knowing no Korean whatsoever.  
The crowd at the back of the downtown bar yelled and cheered, most joining in the chorus. 

“Every week!” Laughing and taking a hearty swig of his beer, a dark haired young man grinned at his drinking companion and gestured at the pair on stage. “Every fuckin' week someone tries to do this song!” He yelled over the noise of the bad singing and music. 

“Cause it's a good song dude!” The girl laughed back, lightly kicking her friend under the table. “Maybe you need to do it Marshall!” 

“Heeeeeey~ Sexy lady~!” The man, Marshall Lee sang at her with the song, doing a sort of half dance in his chair before dissolving into giggles with her yet again.  
As the song drew to a close, the two pounded their table and cheered with the rest of the night time crowd for the two that had once again attempted the super catchy song.

Leaning back in his chair, Marshall gave Fionna a toothy grin before drinking back the rest of his beer. He was a slender built man with pale skin, pitch black hair and an almost permanent cocky grin on his lips. He was wearing a red and black plaid shirt, comfy looking blue jeans, red sneakers and had an extremely comfortable air about him. 

“Another tall one for you Marshall?”

“Only if it's you~” He winked at their waiter and the man laughed. 

“Bill it is then.”

“Ugh... So cruel. Rejected and without even another drink to drown in.” 

Across the small table, Fionna snorted and rolled her eyes, finishing off her drink.

“Oh Glob have mercy, Marshall Lee is going home alone tonight!” She sang in mock pity, taking her bill from the waiter with a thanks, nodding when he said to meet him at the bar when they were ready.

Marshall cackled.

“Hm?”

“Oh no he ain't~!” Marshall sang at her, giving a crooked smile as he turned the bill around for her to see the note and phone number written on it.

“Oh Marshall Lee...” Fionna could only shake her head and laugh at the enigma that was her best friend. Brash, arrogant, kind of a jerk and usually the exact opposite of polite, Marshall had a unique ability get under people's skin and if he had a mind to, into their pants.

Tossing him some money she stood up and leaned over, flicking his nose. 

“Just be careful.”

“Hey, Trojan's my number one! After you of course.” He flicked his tongue over her fingers and she responded by bopping him on the head.

“Just don't get it stuck somewhere you can't get it out!” She advised, ignoring the rude gesture sent her way with a grin and a laugh.

Marshall watched her go, a lazy smile on his face. Lounging in the chair, one leg crossed over his knee, he caught the eye of the waiter, winked and was rewarded with another drink.

“Just to keep you occupied... until I get off.” The waiter informed him, obviously looking him up and down. 

Licking a droplet of water from the edge of the glass, Marshall looked at the man with shaded dark eyes.

“Oh, you will... Don't worry about that.”

~


	2. Cell Phones, Coffee and Nice Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Slowly figuring out how this archive works! Yay!  
> So here's the next chapter, I'll be doing my best to update it each week.  
> Hopefully you enjoy this one too!

“Your chair is on my backpack.”

“Hm?”

“Your chair.” A slender finger pointed downward. “It's on my backpack.”

Bubba followed the direction of the pointing finger with his eyes, eventually settling on the floor - or more precisely – on the leg of his chair pinning the teal strap of a back pack to the floor.  
He gave a slow blink, mind still thinking about Oedipus and the many problems that fictional man faced.

“I uh...” A voice giggled. “I do need it back.”

“Oh. Oh! Oh my-! Glob! I'm sorry!” Leaping from his chair as though bitten, Bubba's brain had finally caught up with the present and with his face burning from embarrassment, he quickly lifted the offending chair off the trapped backpack strap. “I am so sorry!” He apologized again.

The blonde girl laughed, shouldering her now reclaimed bag.

“Don't worry about it dude.” She winked. “Try not to study too hard now!” She walked away, leaving Bubba behind with his notes, books and embarrassment.

“Oh Glob help me!” Putting his face in his hands, the pink haired boy dropped into his formerly vacated chair and groaned, stretching his legs out in front of him.   
Classes had started little over two weeks ago and that was thus far the longest conversation he'd held with anyone other than one of his professors.

For a normally social butterfly (at home) like himself, that was an extraordinarily long time to go without having coffee with _**someone**_. It was embarrassing to be talking to his sister on the phone and having to say 'no' whenever she asked if he'd made any friends yet, it was sad to see everyone else chatting and clustering together in meal hall and it was above all else, lonely. 

Bubba was homesick.

He wanted to go home and be with his family and friends – relaxing and having a good time with people. He missed his job at the bakery, he missed playing with his friends iguana, he missed going to parties with the people he loved on Friday nights, he missed Sunday board game night with his sister and above all, he just missed being at home with people who cared about him. 

It had been nearly three weeks since he'd arrived in the Canadian East Coast and he still had no one. No one but his books, school work, professors and the small family of birds who'd build a nest in the tree outside his dorm window – yes, they were very noisy in the wee hours of the morning.

“Did you see it?”

“Huh?” Peering out between his fingers, Bubba saw that the girl was back, giving him an amused smile. He blinked and jerked, once again startled back to reality. His brain was certainly taking liberties and wandering on its own today. “Sorry! What?” He jumped to his feet, face once again blazing. 

The girl laughed at him.

“I think you might need a break there, Pinky.” She chimed at him, blue eyes glittering. 

“P-Pinky?” Bubba blinked, floundering completely in the sudden conversation. The girl pointed at his head. “Oh.” Bubba tugged at his very pink bangs for a moment and then an embarrassed chuckle escaped him. “I'm sorry. I'm not usually so clueless.” He apologized again, giving his head a shake. “Were you looking for something?”

“My phone. I think I left it over here somewhere.” Turning to the table, the girl began shifting notes around. “It's not in my pocket.”

“Oh, hmm...” Bubba started moving papers around as well, but most unfortunately the table did not produce any missing phones. 

“Where could it be...?” The girl scratched at her head, looking genuinely confused.

“Here, what's your number?” Pulling his own phone out of his pocket, Bubba prepared to dial it. “I'll give it a call.” 

The girl quickly rattled off her number and the two listened intently, looking at the wooden table. When the soft sound of music reached their ears, along with a male voice singing – _Hey Fionna~ You've got a call! Someone is calling you, looking to chat! Hey Fionna ~ You've..._

It came from her backpack and with a rather pink face, the girl fished it out of said pack and lifted it to her ear. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, Fionna.” Bubba replied.

~

“A bakery! Oh man... I'd be so fat.” 

Laughing, Bubba lifted his latte to his lips and smiled at the blonde girl sitting across from him with a dreamy look on her face as she thought about working in a bakery.

“So many sweets... Ungh... How did you manage to stay small? High metabolism?”

“Hardly.” He laughed again and shook his head. “I just kept busy. And the bakery often didn't have left overs sooo... My waistline was usually pretty safe.”

After getting Fionna's phone situation sorted out, the girl had gone on her merry way and Bubba had continued on with his Oedipus paper, pleased that he'd at least talked to someone – and he'd gotten her phone number too! That was something he'd be able to tell his sister at least.   
He'd been pleasantly surprised however the following afternoon when he'd gotten a text from the girl- Fionna, asking if he'd like to chill somewhere.

It had been the easiest question he'd answered all day.

Once his classes were over for the day, he'd met up with her at this cozy little hipster cafe called 'Humani-T-Cafe', it was pretty comfy.

“What about you?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow, breathing in the smell of his rich latte. He'd missed this so much. Sitting in a coffee shop and just, chatting with someone.

“I work at a comic shop down by the water front.” She replied, nibbling on her cookie. 

“Comics?” Bubba perked up. While not really his thing, his sister had a pretty big collection of them. 

“Yeah! It used to be up closer to the Citadel, but it moved to the bottom of the hill last summer.”

Bubba groaned.

“Hills... Why so many hills!?” Dramatically, he set a hand to his forehead and leaned back. Fionna laughed at him again. “Seriously! You people must have legs of steel! All of these hills!” 

“Aww! They're not that bad Bubba! Really. You'll get used to them.”

“I shant.”

“You know,” Fionna grinned at him. “You're kinda weird Bubba.” She let out a tinkling laugh. “I like you.” 

He returned her bright smile with an awkward shy one. He finally had a friend in this impossibly hilly city.

~

“Where were you today? We missed our peanut gallery during practice.”

“I'll give you peanuts, boy.”

Marshall caught the red gumdrop Fionna threw at him with his mouth and winked. 

“Grow some, and then we'll talk.”

Fionna rolled her eyes and gave the man a lopsided smirk.

“I was having coffee. With a boooy~” She sang at him, watching as the superior, cocky expression fell from Marshall Lee's handsome face to be replaced with one of... Skeptical interest.

“...Oh?” He prompted, grabbing a few gumdrops from the candy bag and awaiting her explanation.

They were lounging on the couch in the living room of the small apartment he shared with his sister. It wasn't immaculately clean, but it wasn't dirty or messy either. There were a few dishes by the sink and one of Marshall's shirts was draped across a dining table chair.   
There were white cat hair's on almost everything - “I vacuum every damn day! But she shed's man!” from Marshall's beloved pet cat Schwarbelle. Said cat was contentedly curled on the man's knees, purring and kneading the side on his leg. 

“Yeah, it was fun. I met him in one of the common rooms at school yesterday.” Fionna explained, “He seemed cool and I wanted some company that wasn't you boys banging on things all day.” It was her turn to have a candy tossed at her; it bounced off her nose and landed somewhere else. “He was nice.”

Marshall studied his fingernails adopted a casual, almost uncaring look, but Fionna could see the rigidness in his body and knew that he was paying rapt attention to her every word.

“Nice eh?” Reddish brown eyes slid from his nails to her face. “When's the next date?”

Fionna rolled her eyes. Here was where Marshall feigned disinterest in her potentially having a love life. When in reality, he cared deeply and tried to gauge if he needed to go into protective older brother mode – it was endearing really, but he'd seriously frightened more than one boyfriend of hers in the past.

“He was flamingly gay Marshall Lee.” She stuck her tongue out at him. “So it wasn't a date.”

“Oh hoh~?” Suddenly, Schwarbelle was in his arms and Marshall's face was inches away from hers, a familiar predatory look on his face. “How flaming?”

Fionna flicked his nose.

“No, Marshall Lee.” She deadpanned. “I told you. He was nice.”

Marshall pouted. 

“What's that supposed to mean? I'm nice.” He gave a toothy grin.

“No. You're not meeting him.”

The man looked devastated. Clutching his cat to his chest, he fell backwards with a dramatic cry.

“Like I said Marshall. He's a nice guy.” She kicked his leg lightly. “You'd ruin him.”

“Ouch.”

Fionna stood and stretched.

“You'll get over it I'm sure.”

“I don't know Fionna. You could be withholding my soul mate from me. My one true love and all that bull shit.”

Bending down, the blonde scratched Schwarbelle's ears (the cat was now happily burying her face in her master's neck) and kissed Marshall's nose.

“I'm sure you'll find another one true love this weekend. You always do.” Flicking her hand in a wave at the cackle that rang out behind her, Fionna grabbed her back pack and headed for the apartment door. “See you tomorrow Marsh!”

“Text me when you get home!”

Watching the door shut from from his position on the couch, Marshall clicked his tongue and scratched Schwarbelle's neck.   
He'd eventually meet Fionna's new friend, he always did and for that matter the girl needn't worry, Marshall had no interest in _nice_ boys. What was the point? He snorted and stood, shifting the happy cat in his arms. All _nice_ gay boys did was gossip about each other, read trashy magazines, wear sweater vests and polo shirts and do the hand flicky thing. 

Glob, he hated the hand flicky thing. 

Setting Schwarbelle on the floor, Marshall stretched his back, enjoying the pops and cracks and with a soft moan. He'd give it a week or two before Fionna was introducing him to the flamer.  
Rubbing the back of his neck, the dark haired man absently wandered to the kitchen and set about opening a can of cat food, mainly running on auto pilot.   
That was if Fionna and the guy stayed friends that long. _Nice_ gay boys were pretty fickle and the moment Fionna wore the wrong fucking skirt with last seasons shoes. He rolled his eyes. 

Really, what was the point of _nice_ boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! :)


	3. Bubblegum and Comic books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit late guys!  
> I've been feeling a little under the weather  
> and I'm afraid the quality of this chapter may reflect that. OTL  
> Hopefully you'll still enjoy it?

The sky was a deep, rich blue that seemed to go on forever – until it met the deeper blue of the Atlantic ocean far away in the distance.

Well, not actually so far away; not from one Bubba Gumball.

Breathing deep of the salty ocean air, the pink haired man smiled as he stood out on the pier. There was a steady breeze, which he supposed, was only to be expected on the Halifax harbour waterfront in the Autumn.

September was coming to an end and with it his first month of University.

Bubba had decided to call his first month in a new city (country even!) a success. Perhaps not a huge success, but he hadn't jumped on any flights home and sobbed that he couldn't do it, that had to count for something. He also hadn't failed any assignments thus far and he hadn't gotten himself into any sort of mischief. Not that he really knew anyone to get into any sort of mischief with.

The pink haired man sighed and walked over to a nearby bench, sitting himself down on it.

He still only had one friend and while she was a good one, Fionna was also a very busy person. Though he was grateful for the time she made for him. Today however, he was going to make some time for her, it was his turn to come give her company on a whim.  
Truth be told, he was nervous. They'd only ever hung out really at the coffee shop, or in one of the University's common study rooms. This would be something else. He was going to go visit her at work.

While admittedly it wasn't like he was going to her house, but Bubba felt like his stopping in at her place of employment just to say hi would either irritate her, or officially make them friends.

Not even he was entirely sure of his logic there. 

Standing, the pink haired man pulled a map out of his pocket (one of the ones the university had provided) and set about studying it, trying to locate where he was and where he needed to go. Unfortunately being busy with school work hadn't given him much time to really learn the lay out of the city in the month he'd been there.

Roughly figuring out where he was, Bubba folded the map back up, returned it to his pocket and set off confidently. If he did lose his way, he supposed he could always ask for directions, Haligonians had a habit of being a friendly bunch.

As he walked along the boardwalk, Bubba checked out little kiosks and tourist shops along the way until finally, it came time to head up from the water and back up a hill. Thankfully though, he didn't have to go too far up (for now) before he found the comic shop.  
Situated cutely into the corner of one of Halifax's historic properties was “Strange Adventures Comic Books.” 

Even the name seemed oddly fitting for Fionna.

It was shortly after noon when Bubba entered the shop, it was crowded with shelves (both stationary and rotating) of comics, graphic novels, figurines, and even themed board games.  
Fionna was behind the desk talking to one of the two other customers in the shop at the time.  
She hadn't seen him yet and was talking quite animatedly with the man at the desk. The other customer was a kid with her nose buried in a Sonic comic. 

Not wanting to interrupt, Bubba quietly walked further into the store, slowly looking around until he caught Fionna's eye over the head of the other customer leaning on the counter.  
She looked startled to see him, then grinned and then, for some reason she looked rather alarmed and gave him the 'just a sec' motion with her hands.

Bubba was happy to look around the curious little store while she worked.

Up at the desk, Fionna was having an inward panic attack. There was Bubba, one of the nicest men she'd ever met happily perusing her store – no doubt waiting to say hi - and currently standing in front of her was one person she swore to never let him meet. 

Marshall Lee.

Schooling her look of alarm back into what she hoped was a normal expression, also hoping that Marshall hadn't noticed the ten second exchange over his head, Fionna reached out and a put a finger to the dark haired mans lips.

“Slow down Marsh. I got customers.” 

“Yeah, yeah...” Marshall Lee turned around and stretched, leaning back against the counter. “You've got... two of them.” He flicked his hand at the girl still absorbed in the Sonic comics and the pink haired man looking at a graphic novel of 'Candy Land'. 

Fionna poked him in the back of the head and stepped out from behind the desk to head over to the girl with the comic book.

While Fionna actually did her job, Marshall took a moment to first scratch at something on one of his finger nails and then look around the store, an almost bored expression on his face.  
After a minute or so, something caught his eye and intrigued, he went to go check it out, walking over to one of the shelves and pulling the comic out.

Fionna rang through the girl and sent her on her merry way and then realized she was now alone in her store with two friends of hers who had no idea whom each other was. She hoped to keep it that way.  
Though she loved Marshall very much (probably more than anyone else for that matter) and though Marshall told her multiple times that he wasn't interested in so-called nice boys, the mans track record worried her. 

Deciding he could wait a few more minutes, the blonde hurried over to Bubba and grinned at him.

“Hey! Sorry about the wait there.” 

“Oh, don't worry Fionna.” Bubba chirped at her, “It's me interrupting you at work.” He tilted his head. “Don't you have another customer. I'm fine waiting.”

“Nah, nah... it's good. I know him. He can wait.” Fionna assured her friend, casting a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure that Marshall was still over on the other side of the small store, minding his own business. He was. Mostly. “So, what brings you by? Looking for Candy Land?” She lifted an eyebrow.

“What? Oh!” Bubba looked at the book in his hands and gave an embarrassed sort of giggle. “No, no I just... Uh... It looked interesting? That's all. He explained, replacing the book with a shrug. “I was just down on the water front and thought I'd stop in. I remembered you said you worked today.”

They chatted for a minute, about the store, where the shop was, the hill it was slapped on, the cities hills in general...

“They're not that bad!” Fionna exclaimed, tapping Bubba's nose. 

“Y'know Fi, that could be called customer assault.”

Squeaking in alarm, Fionna whirled around to find that Marshall was no longer on the other side of the store, but rather right behind her with a bemused expression on his face.

“Marshall Lee!” She hissed, “Don't do that!” Hand to her chest, she glared at him. The man had this awful little ability to move almost silently, rather like he floated everywhere instead of walked. He grinned a cocky little grin at her and thew a wink at Bubba who was watching their exchange curiously.

“Just saying~” He sang, “Bubblegum there could get you into _loads_ of trouble if he had a mind to.”

Bubba couldn't help but laugh.

“Lucky enough for Fionna, I'll let it slide.” He smiled, looking the other man up and down, noting the casual way he draped himself about Fionna's shoulders. He figured they must've been very good friend, if their body language was any indicator.

“Ugh... Marshall!” The blonde prodded him hard in the chest. “Shoo! I'll see you later!” The pale man gave a wistful sigh, heading towards the shop store, hand on his chest.

“All right... All right, I know when I'm not wanted.” With one last forlorn look at Fionna, he pulled open the door and slid through it.

Bubba quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Fionna.

“Your friend always like that?”

“He's usually worse.” Rolling her eyes, the blonde shook her head at Bubba, patting his shoulder. “Best to forget about him really.” 

The bell hanging over the door chimed as several customers walked in and Bubba took that as his cue to leave. He gave Fionna another smile, she lightly punched his arm and told him to call her later and then he was heading out the door.

He'd call that a successful visit!

“You must be Bubba.”

“Hm?” Startled, the pink haired man turned around and found Fionna's friend – Marshall Lee, leaning against the brick wall of the building, looking at him with an appraising sort of eye. “I... Yes. I am. Bubba Gumball.”

Marshall lifted a black eyebrow.

“That's...” He grinned. “So, I wasn't that far off with Bubblegum!” The man gave a short laugh and stepped away from the wall. He ran a hand through his dark hair, throwing another casual wink at Bubba. “I'll see you around Bubbles.”

Bubba watched him walk a short distance up the hill, before turning onto a different street. He wasn't entirely sure why, but his feet felt strangely detached from the rest of his body and refused to start walking. 

Whether they were afraid to start walking up Halifax's second steepest globforsaken hill, or they were in the same boat as his brain, which was still wrapping its head around Marshall Lee's rich laugh and brilliant smile. Glob, but the man was beautiful.

Suddenly aware that he was still standing outside of the comic shop, Bubba gave his head a quick shake, took two steps and then- 

“ **Bubbles**!?” What the hell kind of nickname was that? And Bubblegum for that matter! Who did Mashall Lee think he was? 

A large part of the University student was hoping that Fionna might invite them both to hang out sometime, just so that he could find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah! Sorry this one was kind of lacking in the quality department.  
> The next one will be more exciting.  
> It'll have a bar, alcohol and dimly lit rooms. *eyebrow waggle*


	4. Movie Murder Scenes and Duets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter guys!  
> Please enjoy! :D

“Uh... Fi? Heh... Look, no one understands the desire to throttle my brother more than me but uh... Come on. At least make it look like an accident. Do it in the bathroom.”

Fionna looked up at the dark haired girl leaning against the living room wall, an amused expression on her face. Ignoring the garbled noise of protest from the man trapped below her, the blonde rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

“Maybe just hand me a frying pan so I can beat him over the head with it.” 

“Then it'll look like murder. How bout I help you heave him over the balcony?”

“It's only four floors. He'd live.”

Fionna had Marshall Lee pinned to the living room floor. She'd been giving him a very sound shaking by the neck and shoulders when his younger sister, Marceline, had walked in from school. Returning her gaze to the man below her with a frown, she seemed to be contemplating if maybe the frying pan would be the best option regardless of the potential for a movie murder scene.

“So... Why are we killing my brother today?”

“He invited Bubba to karaoke tonight.”

There was a long pause.

“...Is Bubba a bad singer?”

“Augh!” Flicking Marshall in the nose, Fionna climbed off of him and fell onto the couch, still glaring at her best friend. In return, Marshall merely grinned and put his hands behind his head, fully at ease. “He wasn't even supposed to know Bubba's name!”

It was Tuesday and Marshall Lee and Fionna always went to the Fickle Frog in the evening for karaoke. Sometimes they participated (it usually depended on how much liquor they'd consumed), but usually, they just went for the entertainment. Earlier that day however, Marshall had seized Fionna's phone and sent one Bubba Gumball an invite to the pub that night (masquerading as Fionna of course) and much to the alarm of the blonde girl, Bubba had eagerly accepted the invitation.

“It's not like I invited him to a massive orgy.”

“Marshall!” Seizing a cushion on the couch, Fionna threw it at the man laying the floor. Standing, she stomped after it and stood menacingly over him. “You listen here Marshall Lee.” Bending over, she kept a finger pointed at his face. “Keep your hands to yourself. Bubba is a nice guy.”

“So you've said.”

“And I don't want you getting your claws into him.”

“Uh huh.”

“I'm serious, Marshall Lee!” 

Sighing in exasperation, Marshall pulled himself from underneath Fionna and got to his feet. Crossing his arms, the dark haired man looked down his narrow nose at the girl, lifting a slim eyebrow.

“Fionna. He's not my type.” He told her bluntly. “Really. He's not. Pink haired nice guys don't do it for me. So calm your tits.” Setting a hand on her head, he grinned at the glaring girl. “I just thought he'd like to do something other than coffee.” 

“Just... None of... None of your...” Stepping back Fionna awkwardly gestured to all of Marshall. “None of... This.”

Marshall Lee rolled his eyes.

“Don't worry. I'll save it for the waiter.” 

~

_'Hey come to the Fickle Frog with me and Marshall Lee 9pm'_

Bubba had nearly whooped with excitement when he read the message from Fionna that afternoon. It had been an unexpected pleasure to receive. Usually she invited him out to the Humani-T cafe for coffee. She was also usually a little more eloquent with her messages, but the pink haired man wasn't going to dwell on that. She might've been busy at the time or maybe she was just getting more comfortable with him.

Either way, he was going to a pub (she'd told him nineteen was the legal age up there) and he'd be seeing her rather good looking friend again. Bubba was almost giddy with excitement.  
The rest of his classes that day seemed to drag on – his sister would've laughed at him for being so excited.

But he couldn't help it. This truly meant that Fionna that thought of him as a friend and he was actually going out to do something; something that college students were supposedly supposed to do. 

But what would he wear?

It was eight o'clock and Bubba was standing in his dorm room wearing a pair of pink and white striped boxers, staring at his closet and willing an outfit to leap out and jump on him.   
Eventually he settled on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. They were only going to a pub after all, there was no sense in getting fancied up.

Grabbing a jacket and a scarf (the autumn air was chilly in the evenings), Bubba was soon on his way out of his dorm and heading towards the pub.

The Fickle Frog was only about a ten minute walk away from his building. Practically right across from the Public Gardens and one of the first pubs you came to in Halifax (there were many) it was a popular spot. Especially with all the students.

Stepping into the pub, Bubba blinked against the sudden dim light and smell of pizza. After taking a moment to adjust, he headed fully in and began looking around for Fionna and Marshall. He soon found them seated in the back and around the corner (the pub was sort of L shaped). A lot of people seemed to be gathering there.

“There he is!” Marshall Lee was grinning at him; he raised a drink, tipped it at him briefly and took a sip. “Nice of you to join us Bubbles.”

“Yes well,” Bubba began, smiling as he slid into a wooden chair beside Fionna. “I couldn't pass up Fionna's invitation, could I?”

For some reason, Marshall found this hilarious and promptly started choking on his drink. Rolling her eyes, Fionna clapped him on the back a few times and turned her attention to the new arrival.

“They do karaoke here every Tuesday.” She explained with a grin, “Usually we just watch, but sometimes bat brain here gets it into his head to participate.”

“You do too!” Marshall wheezed, eyes watering from his coughing fit. He'd clearly just discovered that gluten-free beer in the lungs was highly uncomfortable. Clearing his throat a few times, the man wiped his watery eyes and then giving a crooked smile, he leaned past Fionna and looked at Bubba. “What about you? You sing?”

Bubba shook his head so fast, he nearly gave himself whiplash.

“Definitely not.” 

Marshall laughed again

“Something to drink sir?”

Their waiter had arrived and was looking at him expectantly.

“Uhh...” Bubba hadn't even had time to look at the menu yet. “J-Just a water for now please.”

“And Sex on the Beach for me.” Marshall chimed in, leaning back in his chair and catching the waiters eye with a quirk of a slim, black brow. He cleared his throat, “Sorry, **A** Sex on the Beach for me. If you don't mind.”

“Not at all, sir...”The waiter chuckled at Marshall and gave him a gently curious sort of look before heading off to get their requested drinks.

Fionna heaved a sigh, took a sip of her own beer and gave Marshall a lopsided, helpless sort of smile.

“I'm not sure he knows you're flirting with him. Maybe you should try a little harder.”

“Who said I was?” Marshall replied, tilting his head up slightly. “It was a slip of the tongue.”

On the other side of Fionna, Bubba watched this exchange curiously, trying to decide what exactly to make of it.   
When Marshall stood and excused himself to the bathroom a short moment later, the pink haired man followed his body with his eyes until Marshall had disappeared around the corner.

Fionna turned to him with a laugh.

“Ignore him Bubba. Really. He's impossible.”

The waiter swept back with their drinks, Fionna ordered another beer and Bubba sipped at his water, gesturing to Marshall's empty seat.

“Is he always like that?”

“If it moves and looks vaguely like it might do him, yes. Yes he is.” Catching Bubba's look and not quite sure what to make of it, only knowing that her 'DANGER. ATTRACTION TO MARSHALL LEE IMMINENT' sensor was screaming in the back of her head, Fionna set her drink down, reached over and put her hand on Bubba's shoulder. “Seriously Bubba. Pay it no mind. Marshall...”

The slight widening of his eyes as they looked over her shoulder was her only warning before warm breath dusted over her ear.

“Is your best friend and you'd never say anything horrible or mean about him ever.” Marshall Lee kissed her cheek and grinned at Bubba. “Whatever she told you is entirely true.” 

Bubba returned the grin with a smile of his own, watching Marshall drop back into his chair, pluck the cherry off his drink and pop it into his mouth, smirking at Fionna.

The girl punched him _lightly_ in the chest. He was still wheezing and rubbing the spot a few minutes later when the DJ announced that the evenings karaoke was gonna get going and the first one up to the mike was gonna do 'Thank God I'm a Country Boy'.

The three laughed, cheered, jeered (and in Marshall's case, flirted) with the rest of the karaoke crowd as singer after singer went up to the machine and belted out the tunes to the best of their (drunken) ability.  
Sometime during an interesting rendition of 'My Immortal', Fionna announced that she had to pee, stood and made her way in between tables and people towards the bathroom.

Marshall slid into her vacated chair and propping his elbow on the wooden table, he leaned his head against his hand and gave Bubba a lazy smile.

“How's the drink Bubblegum?”

“Surprisingly good for being acid green.” Bubba smiled back at Marshall and lifted his cocktail glass to his lips, taking another sip. “What's with the candy worm though?” 

Marshall plucked the worm from the other mans drink and bit it in half.

“The drink's a Gummyworm, Bubbles. That's yer gummyworm.”

“Oh...” Bubba chuckled, as Marshall dropped the other half of the candy back in the glass. “Makes sense.” 

Marshall grinned again, glanced towards the DJ and karaoke machine, came to some sort of decision and then shoving his chair backwards, he stood and tugged Bubba to his feet.

“Come on!” 

Pulling Bubba towards the front as 'My Immortal” came to its melancholic end, Marshall waved to get the DJ's attention.

“Marshall, I really--” Laughing nervously as the dark haired man passed him a microphone, Bubba looked around hesitantly at all the grinning and cheering faces.

“Don't even worry Gummy!” Marshall winked. “It's karaoke. Just follow my lead.”

The music started and slightly hysterical sounding giggles burst from the pink haired man as Marshall spun gracefully towards him, hand outstretched,

_“I can show you the world~ Shining! Shimmering Splendid!”_ He kissed the back of Bubba's hand, prompting whistles and laughter from the on lookers. _“Tell me, Princess, now when did you last, let your heart decide~?”_

Bubba couldn't stop grinning as Marshall lead him in an impromptu dance in the empty area around the machine.

_“I can open your eyes~ Take you wonder by wonder!”_ He leaned back, one hand on Bubba's shoulder, the other holding the mike to his lips. Bubba, his arms around Marshall's waist to keep him from falling couldn't help the laugh that once again escaped him, some part of his head wondering how exactly he'd gotten into this situation. _“Over, sideways and under~ On a magic carpet ride!”_

Marshall spun away from Bubba and hand outstretched to him again. he was joined by about half the watching crowd for the next verse.

_“A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view!”_ Marshall spun back to him and catching the man with his arm, Bubba lifted his own microphone, knowing his moment was about to come. _“No one to tell us no! Or where to go! Or say we're only dreaming~”_

Fear briefly froze Bubba, but the quick wink and crooked grin from Marshall Lee drew the words from him,

_“A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew! But when I'm way up here! It's crystal clear! That now I'm in a whole new world with you!”_

When their song was over several minutes later, cheers, whistles and applause for their duet followed them back to their seats.  
At some point during the singing and dancing, Fionna had returned to the table and she stared at the two of them, smiling broadly and shaking her head.

“I leave for two minutes and you guys decide to elope!”

Marshall laughed, dropping back into his chair and lifted his pink drink to his mouth.

“It was just some fun Fi!” He informed her, quirking an eyebrow. “Needed it after the songs we've heard tonight.”

Bubba, his cheeks tinted pink, drank the rest of his gummy worm, unable to help the idiotic grin plastered to his face.

It had been embarrassing; dancing and singing a Disney song in front of people with someone he hardly knew – but fun. A lot of fun.

“Marshall Lee! You promised!” Fionna exclaimed, taking her friends drink from him. The man rolled his eyes at her and gave her a rather unimpressed look.

“And what I said still stands Fionna. Besides.” He shrugged, moving forward and taking his drink back from her. “It was just some fun.” He leaned around her and winked at Bubba, clinking his glass against his. “Right Bubbles?”

Bubba nodded, though he couldn't help but wondering what they were talking about.

Several more songs passed, when Marshall, looking around caught the eye of someone, finished the rest of his drink and put some money on the table with his empty glass.

“And that's my cue. Don't stay up too late now you two.” Standing, he kissed the top of Fionna's head, wiggled his fingers in a wave at Bubba walked away from the table.

Confused, Fionna and Bubba twisted in their chairs to watch Marshall disappear around the corner of the L shaped pub with the waiter he'd flirted the most with that evening.

Something inside Bubba clenched with some strange, hot emotion and his good mood fell just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo~   
> I wonder what'll happen next?
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! The next chapter shouldn't take as long.   
> :)


	5. Noisy Neighbours, Bird Poo and a Good Looking Hairstylist

It was quiet.  
Or rather, it would've been if not for the family of birds chirping in their nest outside his dorm window. Other then that, there were precious few other sounds; the clicking of keyboard keys, the occasional turning of a book page and the odd dull thud of a door opening and closing out in the hallway.

Also, the grunts, bangs and moans coming from the room beside Bubba's, but the young man was doing his best to ignore those sounds, much like he ignored the chirping of the birds on the other side of his window.

But Glob it was hard. They went at it almost every hour and it was almost enough to drive the more than slightly frustrated man crazy.

One particularly loud squeal broke his focus and Bubba Gumball gave the wall a dirty look and contemplated banging on it a few times.

Whether or not his rather... Active neighbours would hear it, he didn't know, but it was annoying him enough to give it a try.

“Tsk...” With noise of discontent, the pink haired man returned his attention to his computer and open book. But the damage had been done, his concentration was broken. Still, determined to put the noise from his mind, he determinedly picked up Dante's Inferno and stared hard at it, reading a passage. 

“Uhhh **nnnnn** \---!”

“Oh for Globs sake!” Standing abruptly, Bubba threw the book at the wall. “She's **faking**!” He yelled, glaring at the wall and just daring one of the occupants on the other side to make another sound.

“AHHHH--!”

“Aagh!” Gripping his hair with his hands, Bubba gave it a very hard tug and turned around, eyes squeezed shut. 

This was stupid. His neighbours were stupid. His Dante paper was stupid. Karaoke was stupid and Marshall Lee was stupid. All of this was stupid.

Dropping onto his bed, Bubba buried his face into his hands and groaned. He was being foolish and he knew he was, but Glob he was frustrated.  
It was a Wednesday, October fifteenth and it had been about two weeks since he and Marshall had sung a Disney song at the Fickle Frog.

Two weeks since he'd seen that beautiful man.

Sure, he'd been asked to join them at Karaoke again last week and even last night, but both times he'd turned down the invitation, saying that he wanted to get school work done. Which was completely true, he did have a lot of school work to do. Most of his and Fionna's coffee dates the past couple of weeks had been in the universities common rooms where they'd both been working hard.

Bubba rubbed his face a few times and sighed, glancing over at the window. It was still early morning, barely eight-thirty and he didn't have class until after noon. Maybe he needed a good walk in the crisp Autumn air.

The pink haired man glanced over at his laptop, Dante paper still sitting open, he did need to get that finished.

“AHHHHNNN---!”

Bubba quickly grabbed his shoes.

~

It was cool, more so the closer her got to the waterfront, but Bubba felt like that was what he needed. His breath puffing out before him, the dance of coloured leaves playing in the wind and call of seagulls wheeling overhead – it was very soothing and helped him think a bit.

Hands in the pockets of his jacket, Bubba walked along, putting one foot in front of the other on the sidewalk, letting his mind wander.  
He wasn't sure why he'd said no to Fionna's invitations to Karaoke. He'd had a lot of fun the first time he'd gone. But he'd felt so strange at the end of it and the thought of seeing Marshall again made something inside him lurch and his tongue feel like it was swollen.

It made no sense. He knew little more than the mans name and that according to Fionna he was very... Active.

Still, he was good looking, clearly swung his way and-

**SPLAT!**

Oh-Oh Glob...

Frozen in place, Bubba blinked in horror, feeling a hot, wet weight on his hair, dropping down the side of his head. The sudden squawk of a seabird only increased the rising nausea in his throat of what had just happened to him.

A seagull had pooped on his head.

“Oh man... that really... Sucks.”

Slowly looking over his shoulder at the cringing person standing a few feet behind him, Bubba willed the sidewalk to open up and swallow him whole.

Looking cozy in a black coat and red scarf and holding a paper, Tim Hortons coffee cup was none other than the man he'd been trying to avoid. Just how small was this city? Really?

“...Bubbles?” Marshall Lee peered at him, walking closer. 

“How many guys with pink hair do you know?” Bubba snapped, partially in irritation and embarrassment, partially in earnest. “Ew...” Feeling the thick gloop slide down his head a little more, the university student shuddered, swallowed back his nausea and hoped he didn't look as embarrassed as he felt. Clearly, he should've worked on his Dante paper more.

“You'd be surprised, Gummy.” Marshall Lee laughed, standing next to him and peering at his poo covered head in some sort of gross fascination. Bubba in turn felt very small, his cheeks blazing.

“I'm glad you find my misfortune entertaining, Marshall.” 

“C'mon.” Slipping his arm through Bubba's, Marshall proceeded to half lead him, half pull him along the sidewalk.

“Huh?” Glancing at the shorter man beside him in confusion, Bubba allowed himself to be lead, while doing his best to keep his head still (he did not want bird doo going in his ear).  
A short ways down from where he'd been bombed, Marshall lead them into a business, a quick look at the sign on the door told him the place was called 'Bowtique'.

“Marshall, what's-”

“When's my first, Melissa?” 

They were in a salon. A fancy salon. Marshall Lee had brought him into a fancy, downtown Halifax salon with bird crap on his head. Bubba honestly felt that in that moment, he would've much rather have been marathoning all of the hills in the city.

“Same time as always Marshy!” Came the receptionists reply. “You're fully-booked! First clients at nine-thirty!” The receptionist fluttered her eyes at Marshall as the man hung up his coat, holding onto his coffee cup with his teeth. 

“Perfect.”

Rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, Marshall eyed Bubba with an almost predatory grin, one that made Bubba swallow and want to take a step back as he came towards him.

Several minutes later, all thoughts of fleeing from Marshall Lee and the salon had been banished from Bubba's mind as he sighed in absolute bliss.

Marshall Lee was washing his hair and it was _heavenly_.

Marshall chuckled at him, the rich sound surrounding Bubba, making his lips flutter ever upwards in a smile.

“Enjoying yourself, Bubblegum?”

“Never took you for a hairdresser.” Bubba replied, relishing in the feel of Marshall's fingers massaging his head.

The slender man laughed again. “I'm just full of surprises.”

After gently patting the water from Bubba's pink hair, Marshall Lee lead the way over to a chair and indicated for Bubba to plant himself in it. The university student had no objections whatsoever.

“Soo... What's your dorm?”

“Hm? Oh, uh... Alexandra Hall.”

“And... You don't have classes on Saturday's, yeah?”

“No, no class on the weekends.”

“Uh huh...”

Bubba was hardly paying attention to the conversation as Marshall dried, combed and did wonderful things to his hair and head. The nearness of the man and the touch of his talented fingers was making him feel slightly lightheaded and rather giddy. He could understand why Marshall was fully booked for the day. Who wouldn't want the highly attractive man doing their hair?

“What about Friday nights?” Marshall's fingers ran through his now dry hair, and the pink haired man nearly melted into his seat the from sensation.

“My last class is in the afternoon.” Bubba murmured, smiling lazily, eyes closed.

He was startled from his reverie however, by the cape around his neck being pulled off and a sudden weight dropping onto his lap. 

“Awesome. I'll pick you up at eight!” 

“What? What are you...?” Bubba trailed off, his brain catching up with what was happening. A bird had crapped on his head, Marshall had dragged him into a salon (apparently he worked there) and proceeded to wash and style his hair and then dropped himself onto his lap.  
One of Marshall's arms was hooked around Bubba's neck, hand draped over his shoulder, the other was resting in his lap and the usual crooked little smile on the mans handsome face.

“It's 'Bring a Friend' night at Menz Bar.” He offered by way of explanation, winking at the college boy as he slid off his lap and motioned for him to get up.

Bubba mouthed wordlessly as he got to his feet, following Marshall off the salon floor and back down to the reception area.

“Why not, Fionna? Sh-She's your best friend?” He finally managed to get out, taking his jacket and scarf from Marshall. The dark haired man rolled his reddish brown eyes.

“And here I thought you were smart Bubbles.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Think about it. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. A bright University man like yourself.” Marshall bowed slightly, showing Bubba to the door, a smile on his lips.  
Feeling more than slightly confused and wondering just what had happened, the pink haired man turned to leave, his hand was on the door handle when suddenly, his manners caught up to his bewildered state.

“Oh! Oh my-!” He turned back around quickly, watching a perfect black brow arch in question. “Thank you!” He reached up to touch his now very soft, bird crap free hair. “For uh, doing that for me.” He gave the other a grateful smile.

Marshall just winked at him and turned to start his work day.

~

Several days later, Bubba was still reeling over how his Wednesday morning had gone. It went from a morning of frustration and irritation, to confusion, bliss, more confusion and a strange sense of gratitude and anticipation. 

The first thing he'd done when he'd gotten back to his dorm that morning, was look up 'Menz Bar' and it quickly became very clear why Marshall hadn't asked Fionna to go with him. The full name of the bar was 'Menz and Mollyz' and it was Halifax's number one gay bar.

Of course, this new found information had Bubba feeling all kinds of different emotions that he couldn't quite place, but what they all added up to, was his being both excited and petrified at the thought of going to a gay bar with one whom he was clearly crushing on (for that was obviously his problem).

Later that afternoon, he received some more information that once again made all kinds of emotions churn around inside him, and this information hadn't come from any of his classes. It came from Fionna.

As per usual, they met up in one of the common study rooms and the first thing she'd done, was comment on his hair. When he'd told her that Marshall had done it that morning after watching a bird crap on his head, the girl broke into almost hysterical sounding laughter and told him that most people had to pay a lot of money for Marshall to so much as look at their hair. 

Apparently he was very good at his job.

Also, somewhere in her hysterical laughter, he'd heard Fionna say something to the degree that she was going to kill him. That he'd broken his promise and she was going to kill him.

Something told Bubba to keep their Friday night plans from the blonde girl. He didn't know what she was talking about, but he had a feeling it had something to do with him. She'd reminded Marshall of a promise of some sort back at Karaoke after they'd done their duet.

Maybe he would ask Marshall about it?

All day Thursday and all day Friday, he kept thinking about the things that had happened on Wednesday and whether or not he should back out of going to the Menz Bar (not that Marshall had really given him a choice in the matter). But it was now quarter to eight and Bubba was nervously plucking at his clothes.

Was this a date? Was Marshall aiming to get in his pants like the waiter at the Fickle Frog (not that Bubba would mind terribly). Was this just a simple evening of fun between friends? He didn't know and Glob did he wish he did. He wished he had some sort of control over the situation, but it was the same with Karaoke and Wednesday morning. When Marshall Lee got involved, all his sense of control went out of the window and he was seemingly pulled along for the ride.

Halifax was a small city on the Canadian East Coast. It wasn't supposed to have Marshall Lees'!

The tension of waiting in his room and looking at himself in the mirror hanging inside his closet door was getting to be a little too much for Bubba, so he opted to put his shoes on, grab his jacket and head out – he'd wait for Marshall outside.

It was ten after eight when Marshall showed up, the rumble of his motorcycle coming to a low purr as he stopped in front of the walk and motioned for Bubba to come over, twisting to grab another helmet for his soon to be passenger.

A new sort of fear gripped the pink haired man as he walked over, eyeing the red and black metal contraption between Marshall Lee's legs with animosity. 

“What's with the look?” Marshall's velvet voice came from behind the dark screen of his helmet, questioning him. 

“I... Uh...” Bubba gestured at the motorcycle. “Didn't know we'd be... Um, driving.”

The blank tinted glass protecting Marshall's face stared at him for a solid ten seconds in silence and Bubba felt his face begin to heat up from embarrassment.

Marshall flicked his visor up, grinning.

“You've never been on a bike.”

It wasn't a question.

“Well...” Bubba scratched the back of his head. “Not one that is really just an engine with wheels attached to it that screams down the road.” He explained offhandedly, prompting a bark of laughter from the other man. He smiled sheepishly and took a moment to eye the bike (and the man on it) up and down. 

“Hey don't worry!” Marshall winked and handed him the other helmet. “You're with me.” He clicked the visor back down.

It took a few minutes, but eventually, (with instruction from the driver), Bubba got his helmet on and secure and had seated himself on the bike behind Marshall. Every fibre of his being was screaming at him to leap off, run back inside, lock his room door and do homework. Or take the bus. Really, his brain was telling him to do anything but stay on the soon to be screaming metal road beast.

“Wh-where do I..?” He asked hesitantly, looking for some way to stay on it and praying his voice didn't actually sound as squeaky out loud as it did in his head. 

“There are a couple of handles on the side there.” Bubba quickly grabbed them. Somehow, he didn't feel any safer. “Or you can just hold onto me.”

The handles were abandoned for the solid body of Marshall Lee.


	6. Nachos, Naked Good Mornings and Kitty Whiskers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Chapter 6! Thanks for being patient with me! ~<3

It was loud, crowded and full of all kinds of interesting smells, sights and tastes. Spicy, crunchy, nacho chips with salsa kinds of tastes.   
Dipping another chip into the salsa bowl and directing it to his mouth with a grin, Bubba Gumball found himself in a position he'd never pictured himself in and having the time of his life.  
Sitting with Marshall Lee at a small, round table in the Menz Bar on Gottigen Street in Halifax... Sharing a plate of red pepper covered nachos and drinking some sort of fruity pink drink the dark haired man had ordered for him.

Music blared from speakers and people were yelling, singing, dancing and there were more than a few couples actually making out over on the dance floor.  
After leaving his college, they hadn't gone straight to the bar, they'd actually gone to Marshall's apartment building a little ways away, so that he could park his bike, the bar being a short walk from there.

Bring a friend night meant that the two of them got these rainbow bracelets on their wrists, a stamp on the back of their hands and all their drinks were half price for the night – Bubba understood why Marshall opted to 'bring a friend' for a special like that, though why him was the main question still on his mind.

“Marshall!” He said loudly, and tapping the back of Marshall's hand, trying to get his attention, the man in question had his eyes shut and was bobbing his head to the music.

“Hm?” Opening his eyes, Marshall flashed Bubba his crooked grin, snagging a chip from their plate of warm, peppery nachos (no cheese of course).

“Why'd-” The pink haired college boy paused, wondering how to ask his question without seeming rude. “Why did you bring me?” He finally blurted, curious about the response. A guy like Marshall would have plenty of, well... Friends to take with him.

Marshall Lee took a long swallow of his drink before answering, a playful smirk on his handsome face.

“I thought you'd had enough coffee shop dates.” He replied matter-of-factly.

“Oh.” Bubba wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but somehow that answer didn't feel like enough. He lifted his drink and absently sipped at it, looking around the bar, unaware of Marshall looking at him.

“Hey!” A hand tapped his arm and Bubba looked back over, Marshall was smiling lazing at him, his drink glass empty. “Finish that!” The black haired man commanded, pointing at the drink in Bubba's hand.

“Wha...?”

“Just toss it back man!”

Blinking, Bubba looked at his glass, it was just under half full and shrugging, he tilted it back and swallowed quickly, the alcohol burning and filling his stomach with warmth.  
When he opened his eyes, Marshall had left his chair and was tugging him to his feet. Abandoning the now empty glass on the table, Bubba let him be pulled through the crowd and over onto the dance floor.

Quite suddenly Marshall Lee's arms were around his neck and the mans beautiful face was inches from his own.

Bubba couldn't breathe. His cheeks felt hot, his lips were dry and Marshall's body was pressed up against his, moving them both to the music, though Bubba couldn't say what song was playing or even what his own limbs were doing; Marshall Lee's closeness had filled his head a strange kind of buzzing and he was suddenly vividly aware that he had no idea where to put his hands.

“Just relax, Bubbles!” Marshall grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands down to rest on his hips.  
Bodies pressed in around them, somehow pushing them closer together and Bubba's mouth grew dry as he fervently wished he had another drink.   
Marshall's hands were back around his neck, pulling his face down and closer to his own; lips brushed his ear. “Don't you want me...?”

The words zoomed straight down to the college boys crotch and whether it was the alcohol or his own hot blood, but his body suddenly coursed with courage. He slid one hand around to the small of Marshall's back and gripped his hip with the other.

“...Yes.” 

AAA

“You're very flexible... Did you know?”

A stunned silence greeted this statement.

“You rode me home...”

A deep, nervous swallow followed.

“I'm impressed Bubblegum, I'd never heard sounds like the ones you made before.”

If waking up to a bare chested Marshall Lee mere inches from his face hadn't started drawing the blood to his cheeks, his way of morning greeting certainly would have.  
Face blazing red, Bubba's trembling fingers curled into the bedsheets and he mouthed wordlessly at the lazily smirking Marshall.

“I...”

Bubba swallowed again.

“I did?” He squeaked, sounding most embarrassingly like a sneezing hamster. This was definitely not the image he wanted to present the morning after sharing a steamy, drunken night with Marshall Lee.  
The dark haired man gave him a sultry smirk and leaned closer, resting his fingers on Bubba's bare collar bone. 

“It was so hot...” He whispered huskily, minty breath dancing across Bubba's lips.

“It was?” 

“Yeah...” Long, slender fingers traced down his throat and soft lips lightly brushed against his own. Bubba's heart hammered in his chest and the blood pounded in his ears. He couldn't look away, completely mesmerized by Marshall's dark eyes and the electric tingles his fingers were sending down through his body.

“M'Pretty sure that's why you started puking so spectacularly.”

...What?

“It got pretty fucking hot at the bar, there were so many people there. You were doing some fancy moves on the dance floor when BAM. Started hurling everywhere.” Marshall grinned. “Then we had the pity pukers and things got messy.” He flopped off to the side and supported his head with his hand, reddish eyes glittering mischievously. “So, then I scraped you up off the floor and piggy backed you here to my place.”

Bubba didn't think he could blush any harder and with a groan, he covered his face with his hands and tried to retreat beneath the covers while Marshall laughed beside him.

“S'okay dude. I should've taken you to the Board Room instead.” The dark haired man rolled off the bed and picked up the t-shirt he'd discarded in his haste for his bit of fun with Bubba. He pulled it back on, the black matching nicely with his jeans. “Let me know when you're ready to go home.” He chuckled again, opening the room door and disappearing somewhere into the apartment. 

It was a while after that when Bubba slunk out of the bedroom, wearing the pants and shirt Marshall had set out for him. The pants were all right, a bit short in the leg but not too tight around the waist as they seemed to be exercise pants, the shirt however was a little on the small side, the other man being far more slender than he.

When he stepped out of the short hallway and into the living area of the apartment, he found Marshall lounging on his couch, a white cat on his chest and watching tv, the remote held loosely in his hands.

“Your clothes'll be outta the dryer soon, you can grab something to eat from the kitchen if you'd like, Bubbles.”

The pink haired college boy couldn't bring himself to meet his hosts eye and he nodded a little meekly, rubbing the back of his throbbing head and shuffling over towards the kitchen. Soon, he was sinking onto the couch at Marshall's feet (sitting as far as physically possible from him) with a glass of water clutched in his hands.

He stared down into his water glass, head pounding and eyes feeling like they wanted to fall out of his skull. He honestly couldn't really remember what had happened at the Menz Bar, just that they'd danced a lot (his sore body could confirm that) and that he'd likely had far too much to drink. He vaguely remembered going up to the bar a couple times – more than once at least. 

He sipped the water, hating the tight feeling of embarrassment in his throat.

“Y-You washed my clothes?” He asked quietly, glancing over at Marshall's legs (he couldn't bring himself to look at the mans face).

“They kinda smelled, Bubblegum.”

“Oh... From the.. Ah-”

“Some chick spilled her beer on you.”

“Really?”

“Then you slipped in it and sat in your puke.”

“...Lovely.”

Bubba groaned and pressed a face to his hand, curling his fingers into his hair. The audience on the TV laughed right on cue (though they were laughing at the comedian on stage, Bubba felt as though they were laughing at him).

Suddenly, a cold little nose and whiskers tickled his cheek. The cat that had been stretched out on Marshall's chest has come over to check him out, putting her little paws on his leg and sniffing his face, practically vibrating with her low, happy purr.  
The college boy looked at her for a moment before hesitantly patting her head. She rubbed into his hand and then made herself comfortable on his lap.

“Hm.”

“Eh?” Bubba glanced over at Marshall who was looking at his cat curiously, one hand up behind his head.

“Schwarbelle doesn't usually like the boys I bring home.” He grinned crookedly. “She gets jealous.”

Bubba took another swallow of his water and looked down at the cat- flinching as she started kneading his leg.

“You-Ah!” He hooked a finger under the flexing paw. “You... bring home boys often?”

“Every damn night.”

“I-I see.”

A strained silence fell between the two of them, broken by the purring of Schwarbelle and the comedian on the the television. After a few minutes, Marshall slid off the couch, stretched and strode across the living room, grabbing the laundry basket against the wall and then heading out of the apartment briefly, presumably to pull Bubba's clothes out of the dryer.

Suddenly alone, the college boy sagged and groaned, leaning his head back against the couch, a hand over his eyes.

“Perfect. Just... just perfect.”

The cat meowed.

“Way to go, Bubba. I'll bet he thinks you're a real winner now.”

She purred and started kneading his leg again.

“A real swell catch! Ah-!” He hooked his finger under her paw again and she looked up at him with large dark eyes, purring louder, tail swishing. “I... Highly doubt I'll be seeing you again.” He told the fluffy cat with a pathetic little smile.

The apartment door swung open and Marshall came in, balancing the laundry basket on his hip. He carried it down the hall and then shortly re-emerged, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

“Whenever you feel like getting dressed Bubbles.”

“Thank you.” Bubba drank the rest of his water, sighed and ran a hand through his hair and started to get up, hands braced against the cushions on either side of him.  
However, Schwarbelle was still pretty comfortable on his lap and he'd heard horror stories about what cats did to people who moved them. “Uh...”

“Ah, c'mere Scwhabby!” Marshall Lee came to his rescue, sweeping the cat up into his arms and tickling her nose. It was odd, but Bubba found the action endearing, he'd never really pictured Marshall as a cat person. But, he supposed it didn't really matter now, he'd probably lost whatever interest the man might've had in him.

Standing up from the couch, he walked out of the living room and set his empty water glass down in the kitchen sink and then headed back to Marshall's bedroom.  
His clothes were still warm and smelled clean. Bubba pressed them to his face and inhaled deeply, letting the warmth wash over him and calm his nerves. He just had to get dressed, pull his shoes on, thank Marshall Lee for taking him out and then he could flee. He'd jump on the first bus back to the University, crawl to his dorm and never come out again except for classes. 

After he'd dressed in his own freshly washed clothes, the college boy slipped out of the bedroom and made his way to the door as quickly as he could. He swiftly got one foot shoved into a shoe, but sadly struggled a little with the second one.

“You can stay for lunch if you want.”

Bubba froze and looked up, tangled laces held in his hands. Marshall Lee was poking his head around the kitchen door frame and looking at him curiously. Cheeks burning hot again, Bubba quickly shook his head and stared intently at his shoe laces.

“No! No, that's okay! I'd uh... I'd better get going! Lots of... Lots of homework! You know?” He chuckled nervously, the sound high pitched.

“All right, just let me feed Schwarbelle and I can drive you back.”

“No! No, that's not really, necessary! I can take the bus.”

Bubba felt like crying. He wanted to curl up in his bed and hide from everyone. He had a terrible hang over and had apparently made a complete and utter fool of himself the night before – he was glad he couldn't really remember much! Who would want to recall such a debacle.

“You sure?”

“Yes! Thank you! I'm uh, I... well. Thank you!” He stood up (shoes now tied properly) and gave an awkward little jerk of his head that might've been a nod and might've been a nervous spasm. He stood there looking at Marshall a moment longer, his breath quickening. “I'm just... Gonna... Gonna go now.” 

Marshall tilted his head to the side and stepped towards him.

“Bubbles, you-” 

The college boy took a jerky step backward, bumping into the door and reaching behind himself awkwardly, fumbling with the doorknob.

“Thanks for- for inviting me!” He gave another squeaky laugh, tugged the door open and then stumbled out, all but running down the hall.

AAA

Groaning, Bubba Gumball pressed his face into his soft, pink towel and flopped backwards onto his bed. His clothes had gotten a second washing, when he'd run outside of Marshall Lee's apartment building, he'd run right out into a steady downpour, with the bus he needed zooming on past.  
Rather then standing around and waiting for the next one or doing the unthinkable and heading back up to ask Marshall for a lift, he'd walked back to his University.

Thoroughly soaked and utterly miserable, he'd squished into his room, grabbed some fresh clothes, a towel and his shampoo and soap and marched himself down to the bathroom down the hall, whereupon he had the hottest shower he could stand and tried to imagine himself going down the drain with the soap suds.

“Oh, what a disaster...” He mumbled into the towel, shaking his head. 

Well, there was really no point in dwelling on it. He was home now and unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could do about what had happened the night before. Now it was time to just curl up at home, eat some ice cream and lick his wounds.

Except, he had too much homework to just curl up, he didn't have any ice cream and he didn't exactly have any real wounds to lick – besides, it was just unsanitary!  
Perhaps he could bury himself in Dante and push his embarrassment to the back of his mind.

Bubba sighed, and dragged himself over to his desk and sank into the chair, lifting a hand and setting it on his computer, but feeling no will to actually do anything. Maybe he's just take a nap, and when he woke up everything would feel better.

He lifted himself from his chair and slunk his way back to the bed, dropped his towel onto the floor and crawled under the covers.

Puking was one thing – it was embarrassing yes, but it happened to everybody at some point he supposed. But to have completely lost it in front of Marshall Lee? 

Bubba curled into a tighter little ball, wrapping his arms about himself.


	7. Ice Cream and Shocking Relevations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys! The ending of the chapter kept being WAY too angsty for my liking and it took a bit to fix. But we're good now!

“So... What did you do?”

“Hm?”

“Marshall Lee, you only offer to do my hair for free when you're feeling guilty about something.” Fionna quirked an eyebrow upwards, attempting to look at the man behind her without turning her head. She sat in Marshall's kitchen, pointed towards the living room where the TV was on to occupy her attention while Marshall Lee himself, messed with her hair.

“Oh, so I need a reason to mess with your hair now? You just have a good head to practice on.”

“Like **you** need practice.” The blonde girl snorted, rolling her eyes. Though she did enjoy the feeling of Marshall's talented fingers running through her hair, doing whatever it was he was doing to it for 'practice'. “So, come on. Spill, what'd you do?”

Marshall Lee was silent, his fingers running steadily through her hair; sometimes there was a comb, a gentle tug there, a twist here. It felt incredible, but his silence answered her question. Marshall had done something and he wasn't feeling too good about it.

“...Did you kick Finn out of the band again? Cause you know he'll get over it and you'll let him back in.” It had happened plenty of times before. Her brother was occasionally overly excited and messed things up and if there was anything that Marshall was super serious about (besides his job), it was his music. He'd probably kicked Finn out of the band at least three times in the past year alone and each time he usually got pretty broody. And bitchy, but mostly broody.

“Mnn.” A negative grunt. “No. Though I totally should. The boy can beat box, but a musical genius he fucking ain't. Christ.”

Fionna laughed, rolling her eyes. Truer words had never been spoken about her brother. 

“Okaaaay... So what did you do then?”

More silence. 

Huffing, Fionna reached back over her shoulder and grabbed Marshall's left wrist, stopping his motion. Twisting, she turned herself around in the chair, with half her hair pinned up, the other half still cascading down her back. 

“Marshall Lee.” She said firmly, holding onto him and staring at him intently. “What's going on?” Marshall's reddish-brown eyes held her blue eyes for a solid ten seconds before drifting down. The man sighed and twirled his free hand, telling her to turn back around.  
Fionna settled herself in the chair again and Marshall's hands resumed dragging through her blonde locks.

“I...” He coughed nervously. “I may have broken, Bubblegum.”

The hand was back around his wrist.

“What. Did. You. Do?”

Marshall poked the suddenly tense Fionna in the back of her head with his hand not caught in the deathgrip and rolled his eyes.

“Not what you're thinking. I fucking told you, he's not my type. Mostly.”

“Marshall!”

“I took him to Menz Bar on Friday.”

“Bring a friend night?”

“Yeah. And that's all it was, Fi. As **friends** , fuck have some faith in me.” Gradually the hold on his wrist slackened and then retreated back to the womans lap.

“So... What happened?”

“I think Bubblegum has a crush on me.”

It was Fionna's turn to snort this time.

“No shit, sherlock.”

Marshall gave her hair a sharp little tug, crooked smile in place. He'd known about Bubba's crush from the beginning. It was pretty obvious the college boy wanted in his pants and honestly, it made flirting with him all the more fun. 

“Things got kinda messy at the bar – Not like that! Get your head outta the gutter!” He tugged her hair again, prompting her to reach back in an attempt to smack him. “Took him back here and he was pretty damn embarrassed yesterday morning. Wouldn't even let me drive him home.”

“...Do I need to go do damage control?”

“Probably.”

“How bad?”

“Going with my knowledge of 'nice boys' we probably won't see him until the Gucci summer line comes out.”

“Awesome.”

~

It had kept raining off and on all the previous day, through the night and carried on into Sunday. With the steady beat of the water on his window as background noise, Bubba Gumball sat at his dorm room desk and stared at his laptop screen, fingers dancing easily and rythmically over the keyboard. He had a lot of work to cath up on – having spent most of the previous day sulking in bed and nursing his hang over.

His phone sat over on top of his dresser, the sound off, but there was a blinking red light on it, indicating unchecked messages. He'd turned it off sometime the day before, not really wanting to talk to anyone, not even any of his study partners, friends or members of the Cognitive Neuroscience Interest Group.

He was writing about the finer points of Dante's Paradise when there came a sudden knock on his door. Pausing, Bubba looked towards it, frowning. He definitely wasn't in the mood for guests right then and was briefly conflicted about answering it. 

“I could hear you typing, Bubs. I know you're home.”

Fionna. 

The college boy groaned, pushed away from his desk and trudged over to the door. Unlocking it, he pulled it open and was greeted by the sight of the blonde girl wearing a rain jacket, carrying a bag from the nearby Needs Convenience store. 

“Hey... Fionna. What uh... What brings you by?” He ran a hand through his hair and tried to look nonchalant. Fionna rolled her eyes at him and pushed past him into the room. 

“Spoon?” She said simply, pulling a plastic spoon out of the bag she carried and offering it to him.

“...Spoon?” Uncertainly, Bubba took it from her, still holding the door open. Until she pulled a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough icecream out of the bag. The door fell shut with a dull bang.

“Oh my Glob... At the salon!?” Fionna sat crosslegged on the floor across from Bubba, staring at her friend with wide blue eyes, a spoon and a tub of ice cream held in her hands.

“Mmhm! The bird crapped on my head and he was behind me when it happened.” Bubba explained, shovelling a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. They were sitting on the floor in the centre of his dorm room. Fionna had taken off her jacket and commanded him to tell her what had happened – why he wasn't answering her texts, why he looked like he'd been hit by a truck and what exactly went down on Friday.

He'd agreed. On the condition that she told him why her hair was done up like she was going to some formal event. She'd laughed at him in and said she'd tell him – only after he was done explaining stuff though.

“Then he dragged me into... Bowtique?”

“Yeah, that's where he works.”

“Did my hair and then he just...” Bubba's cheeks turned pink at the memory and he looked down at the ice cream tub in his hand, trying hard to not notice the small, knowing smile Fionna was giving him.

“He...?” The girl prompted.

“He er... Sat on my lap said he'd pick me up at eight on – on Friday.”

“Ugh... That man...” Fionna rolled her eyes, shovelling a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. “And what happened Friday night?”

Bubba didn't say anything, feeling his cheeks burn as he recalled the music and the dancing and the-- Bubba gasped and he looked up suddenly at his ice cream companion. 

“He kissed me.” 

Fionna, with her spoon hanging out of her mouth, stared at Bubba in silence, watching him as he seemed to recall some of the events of the night.

“He showed up here at ten past eight and we drove to his apartment on that-that bike of his!” Bubba set a hand to his head, thinking about the events Friday night, the story spilling from his lips. “Then we walked to the bar, got bracelets and stamps and--” He looked up at Fionna, the girl stared back, frozen in place. 

He could see it in his head; the lights of the bar, the moving bodies of people around them, the curve of Marshall's lips and how dark his eyelashes had looked against his pale skin...

“We had some drinks... Went to the dance floor and we--” Bubba looked at his hands, a warm tingle shooting through his body. 

He could feel the heat of Marshall's sweat dampened skin, the ghost of his lips against his neck. He could feel the warmth of Mashall's breath and taste him in his mouth.

“Oh... Oh my God!” The memories were broken. But they were there, he could remember things about Friday night that he hadn't remembered the previous day – likely because he was trying to not think about it. “Fionna! I... We!” His cheeks were hot, both with embarrassment and the warmth the images in his head sent through him.

“Did you... Did Marshall, uh...” Fionna scooted herself closer to Bubba, their knees touching as she leaned in close to him, plastic spoon making an ominous crunching sound in her hand. “Did you guys...” She set her spoon and ice cream down, reaching out to take Bubba's warm, pink face in her hands. “Y'know...?”

The rain hammered the window, the light bulb in the overhead light buzzed quietly and Bubba Gumball forgot to breathe as he stared at Fionna, face bright red.

“No!” Quickly he shook his head. “No! We... We didn't! But um...” The college boy gave a little laugh, running a hand through his hair. “At least... I don't think we did. We had more drinks at some point and that's when everything gets really fuzzy.” He shrugged, looking up at a Fionna, a sad smile on his face. “Marshall said I threw up, then fell in it and then he took me back to his place and...” He sighed. “Put me into bed where I slept off my drunken stupor.”

Quiet descended on the room again and Fionna looked at her friend, taking in the slump of his shoulders, the blush on his face and the dejected expression he wore. 

“Hey. Bubs.” Gently she punched his arm, smiling at him when he looked back up at her. “This is kind of a dumb question but, do you like him? Marshall?”

The blush blazed a brighter red.

“I-I mean. Well.” Bubba sputtered at the blonde girl, blinking rapidly and looking down at his ice cream. “I barely know him! And I- Er... He is uh... Quite attractive and um...”

“Bubba!” Fionna laughed.

“Yes.”

Pouting, the college boy gave his friend a look that dared her to laugh again. His face bright red from embarrassment, lower lip jutting out slightly. He stabbed his spoon into his ice cream and shovelled somento his mouth.

Fionna was grinning at him, trying to hold in her giggles.

“Next question. Do you... Like-like him? Or just want in his pants?”

“Fionna!” He thought she was here to cheer him up! Not embarrass him further.

“What? It's a legit question! Do you actually like the guy, or just want to bang him cause he's hot?”

“Can't I do both?! Oh Glob-!” 

It was too much for both of them as they both dissolved into heaps of giggles, barely able to sit up straight. Bubba laughed into his hands, face blazing hot enough to melt the rest of his ice cream , while Fionna clutched her stomach and struggled to not roll around on the floor with her laughter.

“Okay, okay!” Taking a few calming breaths, the girl raised her hands in a placating sort of manner. “I might be able to help you out on both fronts.”

“What? Seriously?”

“Yeah. Seeing as it was me who told him not to jump you in the first place.”

Bubba's spoon crunched loudly in his hand.

“Fionna!” He lurched forward, an almost desperate look on his face. The blonde girl cupped his cheeks with her hands, laughing again.

“It was for your own protection Pinky!” She grinned. “Marshall can be kind of scary to nice boys like you.”

Bubba blinked, then frowned, pulling away from her hands, a rather haughty, dignified and yet insulted look gracing his features.

“Who said that I'm a nice boy?”

The dry look he received in kind, was enough to make him nod his head a bit, the dignified expression melting slightly.

“Bubba. You are like... Text book definition of Prince Charming. Cute, funny, studious, sweet. And you've got a crush on bad boy, Marshall.”

“...When you put it like that, it sounds like I'm living out the plot of Grease.”

Fionna snorted at him and poked his cheek.

“Well **Sandy** , the good news is, that movie had a happy ending.”

The two of them shared another bout of giggles on the dorm room floor. After a few moments, Bubba's blush began to return and he looked down at the floor between them.

“But... How do I... I mean... Would Marshall-?”

“How do you get in his pants?” Fionna arched an eyebrow at him. “Look good. Be a dude. You're set.”

Bubba rolled his eyes.

“I was trying to ask, how do I recover from Friday night?”

“He kissed you didn't he?”

“Yes. At least... I think it was Marshall.”

“Bubba,” The blonde girl tilted her head to the side, a lazy smile about her lips. “I wouldn't worry about it too much. Be irresistible and you'll be fine dude.”

Bubba looked down at the remains of his ice cream, wondering how a 'nice guy' like him, could be irresistible to a man like Marshall Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good stuff starts next chapter. ;D

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey Guys!  
> So, this is my first Adventure Time fanfiction. I actually only got into the fandom about... a week ago? I read Le Café Rouge by 21lillian21 and was so inspired I decided to write my own! Further chapters will be longer, this one is just a sort of... introduction. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
